According to the conventional personalized service, the personal history and preferences are stored in a server through a network and intellectual personalized information is extracted from the server through an engine to provide the intellectual personalized information for other services, such as personalized advertisement, location-based service and personalized search. However, the personalized service based on the network server represents limitations due to various regulations related to the personalized information.
In this regard, recently, a large scale smart card having the SCWS function is installed in a mobile communication terminal and various service applications are provided in the smart card.
Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a method for solving the limitations occurring in the personalized service based on the network server by using the smart card.